


A Warm Star

by shadedScribe



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, dick let your girlfriend comfort you you dummy, it's 1 AM hurt/comfort posting hours folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: Dick's been having some bad dreams about a supervillain encounter that went wrong. But he's fine. No need to bother Kori about it.(She disagrees.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Warm Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some good old fashioned hurt/comfort. You could probably fit this into about any iteration of the Teen Titans.
> 
> Heads up, the 'hurt' part has a vivid description of Dick getting encased in ice and thrown into a river that might be hard to read if you're claustrophobic or scared of drowning/suffocating. Just FYI.
> 
> Happy reading!

Dick strained against the weight of the ice that Icicle was burying him in as it grew and enveloped his limbs, pinning him to the ground. The Joker’s laughter rang in his ears as the pressure started to make it hard to breathe.

“Aww, it looks like our birdie went and got his feathers all frostbitten. Isn’t that a shame? Ahahahaha!” 

The rest of the villains who were in on this little caper joined in the chorus. Dick opened his mouth to retort, but the ice covered it. It was getting really hard to breathe, and Dick was starting to lose feeling in his fingers and toes.

“Ah, ah, ah.” said the Joker, waggling his finger scoldingly. “Haven’t you heard? Silence is golden!”

He kicked Dick in the face, hard. Blood trickled down from Dick’s forehead over his eyes. The Joker looked at the stains on his shoe and shook his head.

“It looks like the birdie made a mess. I think he needs a bath. Wouldn’t you agree, Blockbuster?”

“Coming right up.” said Blockbuster, stepping forward.

The ice covered his nose and his eyes, encasing him entirely. A moment later, the world lurched, as Blockbuster ripped out the entire chunk of pavement that Dick had been frozen onto and hurled it into the river.

Inky darkness surrounded Dick as the weight of the pavement dragged him straight to the bottom, still trapped in the ice. The river itself was only a little above freezing this time of year, and Dick could barely feel his limbs anymore. The rest of the Titans were far away, too far to help him, or even know what had happened. There was a thermal pulse on his belt, but he couldn’t move, or speak to use the voice command. He couldn’t breathe, his head was spinning, he was alone, he was being crushed, he was so cold, he was trapped, everything was going black, cold, dark, alone, breathless, no one would save him, and it was going on and on and-

He woke up, gasping for air as he sat bolt upright in bed in Titans Tower. 

In real life, the Titans had been closer than he thought, and he had only been in the water for a few seconds before Donna had lassoed him out and Kory smashed Icicle through a wall. The Titans had won the ensuing fight, Dick had taken a long, hot shower, and everything had been fine. But Dick’s brain apparently wasn’t convinced of that, since it had made him relive the experience regularly for about a week and a half now.

He tried to meditate and catch his breath for a moment, but he didn’t have much luck. The darkness of the room seemed to weigh on him, and as the sweat he had worked up evaporated on his skin, the chill threatened to send him right back into the nightmare. About the only comforting thing in the room was the sound of Kory’s steady breathing next to him in bed. She hadn’t woken up, as usual. Her sleeping habits were a bit weird because of what she had gone through with the Gordanians; the slightest touch and she was fully alert, but otherwise you practically had to set a bomb off by the bed before she noticed anything. 

Dick really wanted to curl up next to her and her warmth, but that would wake her, and she had spent enough nights wrestling with her own nightmares. He wasn’t about to make her deal with his, too.

Instead he laid back down, trying to push away the feeling of being cold and alone, and hoped that he would be able to get back to sleep.

\-----------------

The next morning, Dick sat down at the breakfast table, rubbing his eyes. He had gotten back to sleep, but the nightmare had kept recurring, as it did sometimes. He guessed that he had gotten about three hours of sleep in total last night, but that was fine. He had worked on worse, when necessary.

“Good morning.” said Kory from the other end of the table, tossing him an orange. In his sleep-deprived state, Dick was slow enough to fumble the catch and drop it on the floor.

“You must be tired.” Kory teased, as she bent down to pick it up. Then she caught a good look at his face. 

“You do look awfully tired, actually.” she said, concern in her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” said Dick. “I just didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Kory asked.

Dick shook his head. “No, it was just some bad dreams I’ve been having for a while. Nothing you need to worry about.”

Kory looked him over for a moment. “They must be very bad dreams for you to be this tired. And you said you’ve been having them for a while? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Dick shrugged. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh, Dick.” Kory hugged him. “What disturbs me is knowing that you’re hurting. And after all of the times you’ve held me when I woke up screaming. Please, if you have bad dreams again, come to me.”

She pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes.

“I will.” said Dick.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Kory smiled and kissed him. Then she handed him the orange.

“You’d better eat up.” she said. “Or else you might pass out in the living room.”

“Can’t have that.” Dick started eating the orange as Kory pulled the rest of breakfast together, smiling fondly as he did.

\-----------------

The next night was the same. Dick snapped out of the nightmare, a strangled scream dying in his throat. The dark pressed in on him, and the cold clawed into his heart.

Kory was still slumbering beside him. She looked so peaceful that he didn’t want to wake her, but well, he had promised. Still trying to regulate his breathing, Dick reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

“Kory?”

Her eyes snapped open. “What’s-? Oh.”

The next thing Dick knew, she had pulled him close into her arms. Her body pressed warmly against him as she whispered soothingly in his ear.

“It’s okay, Dick. I’ve got you. I’m here.”

She was so warm; the cold that his mind had conjured up was fading fast. Tears of relief pricked at his eyes.

“Do you need to talk about it?” she asked gently.

“Icicle.” Dick managed. “The river.”

“Oh.”

“It was so cold, and so dark.”

A dim light filled the room as Kory let a faint trickle of her power flow through her. Her strong arms wrapped tighter around him.

“It’s okay, Dick. I’ll never let them touch you again. You’re safe.” 

She kissed his forehead, and he hummed contentedly.

Whoever had given Kory her name must have had some foresight in them; it was like he was being loved by a star. He sank into her light and her warmth and her touch, and with his nightmare driven far away, let himself fall asleep while she gently stroked his hair.

\---------------

He was still wrapped in Kory’s arms when he woke up to the sunlight streaming brightly through the windows.

“Good afternoon.” she said, smiling at him.

“What time is it?”

“Around one. There was nothing important going on today, and I figured you could use the sleep. Would you like to get up now?”

“Mmm.” Dick nuzzled closer against her. “Five more minutes.”

Kory’s laugh was as sweet as honey.

“As long as you like, my love. As long as you like.”


End file.
